disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya in the Limbo
'Amaya in the Limbo '''is the 54th episode of Season 27. Summary Amaya is surprised to be meeting and seeing a real live ghost, who is named Lucy Chadwick, and when she is accidentally whisked away to Limbo Central as a mortal, Lucy and Cecily try their best to make their new and living friend blend in without anyone, including Georgia Sinclaire, becoming suspicious. Plot The episode begins at Amaya’s house were in the garden, Amaya and her pet snowy owl, Snowdrop, and her other bird pets, Birdie and Sparkly, were playing, when suddenly they heard a loud scream and it was coming from the other side of town, so the decide to investigate. It turns out that the scream came from one of Princess Amber’s friends, Princess Clio, who was in the arms of Princess Hildegard who caught her after she had fainted from fright. Then, Amaya and her pets arrived to see what was going on as Clio said in a shaky voice while pointing at an old abandoned theater that she saw a figure in the window. Then, rumors about the abandoned theater start to scare everyone until Amaya tells them to calm down and that there’s nothing haunted about the theater as Connor and Greg agreed on that and so does Snowdrop, but that gave Hildegard an idea, and she dares Amaya to go in and check it out then. Amaya decides to do it, but that left Snowdrop worried and she whispers into her owner’s ear if she is sure about this as Amaya reassures to her that it’ll only take a second. After a bit of hesitating, Snowdrop decides that she should come along with Amaya just to keep her safe in the theater. Later, Amaya and Snowdrop walked in the theater just to find that it’s nothing but empty and eerily quiet. Looking around in the dark, Snowdrop declares that they’re done here and suggests that they go back now. But just when Amaya was about to agree on that, she saw someone zoom passed them and head to the stage room. Curious, Amaya decides to follow whoever when there before Snowdrop could tell her that she’s seen enough and that they should leave now, but Amaya's curiosity was kicking in on her and she wanted to see who that person she saw go into the stage room because she thinks that he or she might be lost, as she walks to the doors, peeked through the crack and to her disappointment, no one was on the stage much to Snowdrop's relief and delight as she says that they should go now. However, Amaya ignored the snowy owl as she pushed the door open even more and without stopping herself, she walked into the stage room while Snowdrop shakily follows. Then, Snowdrop flew and hid behind Amaya's back, then says that need to get of here, now! Again, Amaya ignored Snowdrop as she felt herself walking up to the stage as if it was calling for her. Snowdrop couldn't take it anymore so outstretching her feet, she grabs Amaya by the hair and she tried to pull her off the stage, but Amaya didn't seem to notice so Snowdrop gives up just as she saw something shiny on the stage; a skull key necklace. She bends down to pick it up, then examine it before turning to ask Snowdrop if that person she saw might've dropped it, but Snowdrop was distracted by a blur that passed by them, and Amaya saw it too. She decides to follow it and hopefully give back the necklace much to the snowy owl’s annoyance as she follows her owner again. Then, as they stopped, the blur disappeared and no one was around anymore. But just as Amaya turned to leave and follow Snowdrop out, a teenage girl with brown hair appeared in front of them and Amaya and Snowdrop let out a gasp! But she wasn’t any girl, she was a ghost, and Amaya and Snowdrop could see her! While Snowdrop flew behind Amaya and shook in fear, Amaya only stood wide eyed just as the ghost, who is named Lucy, said hello to them and apologizes for scaring them as she was only here in the theater looking for her skull key necklace. Looking down at her palm that held the necklace, Amaya realized that it must belong to Lucy as she held up her palm to her and ask if this necklace is hers. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled when she saw the necklace as she thanks Amaya for finding it for her and Lucy holds out her hand to take it back, but suddenly, when Lucy touched her necklace on Amaya’s hand, it flowed as it was becoming brighter much to both her and Amaya and Snowdrop’s surprise. Meanwhile, outside, everyone was beginning to worry about Amaya and Snowdrop as Connor asks his friends if they’re okay, just when they saw the light and heard the sound of screaming coming from inside. When the light cleared, Amaya and Snowdrop woke up, along with Lucy, find themselves in some kind of dorm room when they looked around and Lucy realized that she, along with her new living friends, are back in the Limbo Central Dormitory. Just then, the door swung open and came in another girl that looked almost like Lucy, and her eyes widened when she saw Amaya and Snowdrop. As they woke up groggily, Amaya looked around in surprise and asked where she and Snowdrop are as Lucy explains that they're in her dorm room and realized that the necklace must've teleported her new living and solid friends in here when she and Amaya touched it together. Hearing that made Lucy’s roommate, named Cecily, gasp in surprise, but not just about Amaya and Snowdrop in the Limbo Central Dormitory, but also coming to the Limbo... as living beings! When Snowdrop asks what was so bad about that, Cecily explains that if the whole school or worse, the headmistress Ms. Tilly, finds out that there are flesh and bone mortals here in Limbo Central, who knows what will happen to them if everyone finds out? This was really bad, Amaya thought with worry, but she masquerades that by saying in a hopefully confident tone that she and Snowdrop will just have to blend in. However, Cecily says that it’s not gonna be that easy, especially with Georgia Sinclaire in the school, just as Amaya asks who Georgia is. Frowning, Lucy explains to Amaya that Georgia Sinclaire is the meanest ghost girl in Limbo Central, and mentions those times when she was her tour guide and even tried to make her afterlife in the school a living nightmare. Snowdrop found that terrible just as Amaya says to Lucy and Cecily that they can count on her and Snowdrop, and that they’ll never reveal to anyone that they are living beings, and hopefully until their friends come and save them. Just then, there was a knock on the door and swinging it open was Georgia Sinclair, the girl that Lucy and Cecily mentioned to Amaya, as she demands what was going on then noticed Amaya and asks who she is. Powers that Kwazii uses * Guiding Light * Ghost Vision * Ghost Communication * Ghost Powers * Transparent Powers * Invisibility * Super Hearing * Magic Portal Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the ''Happily Ever Afterlife book series. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on books Category:Inspirations Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Snowdrop images Category:Season 27 images Category:Pet images Category:Encounter images Category:Season 27 episodes based on books